


Desperate

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Noct is being a bratty little shit, and he knows it.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> This is for dudewheresmytea on Twitter/Ao3! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you’re like me and you’re worrying about Noctis’ wellbeing over the course of this fic, Im gonna say this was all pre-negotiated and Noctis is fully consenting and enjoying himself the whole time.
> 
> If you’re just here for the porn then don’t worry about it and read on.
> 
> I’m also imagining that theyre a little older in this…cause I can’t exactly see 20 year old Noct having these desires lol.

 

Gladiolus was, on most days, the picture of calm. A competent bodyguard had to keep his head at all times, after all.  

But Noctis knew his Shield had a line, and he knew he was crossing it.

“Enough!”

Gladio’s voice bellowed across the training room with such force that it froze Noctis in his tracks. He stayed there, watching the larger man stalk across the room until he was so close he could smell the lingering remnants of Gladio’s cologne from that morning. His practice pads were ripped off with practiced ease, discarded to the ground for the next occupant of the training room to deal with.

Moments later Noct was being dragged out of the room by the hand, a nasty smile still playing on his face.

“Where’re we goin’?” he asked, goading Gladio on.

“Somewhere _private,_ ” Gladio punctuated the words with furious pauses, but said nothing more.

 _Oh_ , he’d done it this time, Noctis thought, dragging and stumbling over his own feet the whole way. Rather than respond with more anger, Gladio forewent the elevator and led him up flights upon flights of stairs. It being late in the day Noctis was already tired, but by the time Gladio swiped his keycard and pulled the two of them into his quarters Noctis could hardly stand.

“Strip,” Gladio ordered, throwing Noctis’ hand down. His heavy boots echoed against the tile as he moved across the room and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Noct stumbled behind him, his legs wobbling helplessly as he tried to unbuckle his boots and get closer to Gladio at the same time. His shirt ended up over the back of a chair and his belt unbuckled before he collapsed into the sofa, kicking off his pants and undergarments like they were on fire. He hauled himself up and over Gladio’s lap, already shivering in excitement.

He was _desperate_ , Gladio thought, clicking his tongue in shame when he felt how hard Noctis was already.

“Good job, though that’s about the only thing you’ve done right today,” he patted Noctis’ behind with a gloved hand, making slow circles around the globe of his ass as he let off a keening whine. Oh, he didn’t like being teased, then? “Funny how you’re so compliant when the world is on your terms. When’re you gonna learn that it doesn’t always work like that, princess?”

Noctis’ only response was to whine more and wiggle around in his lap.  Gladio didn’t mind until he realized he was actually trying to get himself off, enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding against Gladio’s leather pants. He swore under his breath and repositioned himself.

Well, better get on with it then.

The very first spank had Noctis crying out in pain. _Good_ , Gladio thought, because he was pissed and he wasn’t giving a bratty little prince time to ease into the situation. He learned to control his anger long ago, but having a physical outlet was a special kind of satisfying. He adored the way Noctis’ bottom grew bright red and raw. The way he started to squirm and cry after fifteen, so much that Gladio had to restrain and drag him back into his lap after he nearly fell off the sofa.

Somewhere after twenty Noctis came all across Gladio’s lap, streaking his pants with cum, and somewhere around thirty Gladio decided he’d had enough. He hauled Noctis up onto his knees—the Prince’s face a splotchy red and streaked with tears—to admire his handiwork.

“Well, don’t you make a pretty picture,” he smirked, running a finger under Noctis’ eye to wipe away some of the tears. Noctis chased after the hand when it left, nearly falling onto Gladio in a desperate lunge for affection. “No, no, no,” Gladio chided, pressing a hand to Noctis’ chest, “you don’t get to misbehave and then get all lovey. Get down on your knees before I come up with something else for you to do.”

Noctis complied with a whine, settling himself on the tile below while Gladio unbuckled his belt. He rested his cheek against a leather clad knee and watched Gladio pull his erection free from his boxers, groaning with relief as he stroked himself a few times.

“It’s all you now, princess,” Gladio said, shifting forward and placing a hand on the back of Noct’s head to encourage him down.

Gladio let him take it easy at first, giving Noct the chance to lick and swallow his cock as he pleased. He had to give himself time and make Noctis feel like he was safe—the _real_ main event wouldn’t work any other way.

Gladio was nursing his lip under his teeth by the time Noct worked up to swallowing him all the way down to the base. Damn, it was tempting to just let himself finish right there, all over those pretty, puffy lips, but that wasn’t the point, he reminded himself. Bad behavior called for a swift and clear punishment. If he let Noctis do as he pleased he would be reinforcing bad behavior.

“Hey, speed it up a bit,” he growled, tapping Noctis’ sore ass with the toe of his boot. Noctis whined but followed the direction, bobbing his head up and down Gladio’s shaft while stroking his balls at the same time.

Gladio could feel himself getting close, and Noctis didn’t suspect a thing when he shifted slightly, resting his hands in fluffy, sweaty black hair.

At the last second Gladio gripped Noctis’ head, holding him firmly in place as he delivered three well placed thrusts deep into his throat. Noctis was frozen with shock and helpless to resist when Gladio forced his head down, not stopping until his nose was buried in curly black hair.

The sight of Noctis’ jaw stretching around dick sent him over the edge as he spilled his load down Noct’s throat, so deep that he had no choice but to swallow. He could feel the body below him beginning to struggle, desperate for air after being held down, but Gladio knew better. Princess could last a few more seconds, he thought, if it meant that he would get the message.

Only when every drop of cum was spent from his cock did Gladio let Noctis up for air. Noctis collapsed back onto the coffee table, so overwhelmed from pain and lust and lack of oxygen that he let his body go limp. Had he fallen any farther he would have cracked his head on the table’s glass top.

But, lucky for him, Gladio was a competent bodyguard. One had to keep his head at all times, of course.

Warm, gloved hands that held him down not seconds ago encircled his head and shoulders, supporting Noct until he came back around. He coughed a mix of spittle and cum back up as his chest heaved, desperate for air. In the mean time Gladio cleaned off his lap and rid himself of what clothing he could. His undone belt was easily pulled out of its loops and each glove pulled off with his teeth.

It was cute, how quickly Noctis was roused once he was permitted skin-to-skin contact again.

“C’mon,” Gladio beckoned Noct with a gruff mumble, and the Prince scrambled up off the tile and into his lap. Noct helped rid Gladio of his shirt and planted the crown of his head under the larger man’s chin, eager for the return of positive, affectionate contact.

Gladio did his best multitasking as Noctis got comfortable, supporting his back with one arm while the other helped uncurl cramping legs and rubbed feeling back into bruised knees. They would need ice eventually, but Gladio knew that Noct needed _soft_ right now, not _cold._

After a few mumbled instructions and slow shifting of limbs, Noctis wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist and let his Shield lift him off the sofa. Gladio had no doubt that Noct could fully support himself—his arms clinging to Gladio’s shoulders like a little monkey—but he was never one to frown upon a little extra support. Especially if it meant one of his hands could wander south and caress his lover’s red, burning bottom one more time as they made their way towards the bed.

Noctis whined at the sensation, but didn’t sound particularly distressed. Gladio chuckled.

Needy little brat, his Prince was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) Let me know what you think!
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)  
> I'm also on Twitter @ferix_writes


End file.
